1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottles. More particularly, the present invention relates to insulated bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottles having a feeding apparatus, such as a baby bottle having a flexible nipple, are commonly used to feed infants, children or adults with milk, formula, juices and other fluids. These bottles provide for engagement of the feeding apparatus, e.g., the nipple, with the body of the bottle. A typical bottle has an open upper end that is threaded for engagement of a nipple ring, which attaches the nipple to the open end.
While providing safety against breakage, and facilitating feeding through the use of a nipple, these contemporary bottles suffer from the drawback of failing to adequately insulate the contents contained therein.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bottle and/or a baby bottle that reduces or eliminates these drawbacks. There is a further need for a bottle that provides proper insulation while providing safety against breakage and facilitating feeding, cleaning and manufacturing.